Rompe el Hielo
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Respuesta al Reto #6 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma. Mientras acude a su patrullaje usual, Hiccup hace un descubrimiento en los bosques, que despertará en él deseos, que ni sabía tenía guardados.


"**Rompe el Hielo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y Libros).

**Parejas:** ¡Oh, por los Avengers, tengo miedo! Aquí vamos… Trío Snotlout/Ruffnut/Fishlegs, menciones de Hiccup/Toothless, y fuertes implicaciones de Hiccup/Snotlout y Hiccup/Ruffnut.

**Resumen:** Mientras acude a su patrullaje usual, Hiccup hace un descubrimiento en los bosques, que despertará en él deseos, que ni sabía tenía guardados.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Categoría:** Lemon, Trío, Voyerismo, Exhibicionismo, Masturbación, Fantaseo Sexual, Incesto emocional, y más cosas, que no contaré para no arruinar la diversión.

**Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #6 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Especial de (atrasado) San Valentín_. Esta Respuesta entra en las categorías **a)** Fic inspirado en una canción y **b)** Escribe un fic de una pareja de la que no te has atrevido hasta ahora. Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten, aun sí el trio en cuestión no es su taza de té.n.n

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Entra, rompe el hielo._

_Tu cuerpo dibuja el deseo."_

-Alejandra Guzmán.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Hasta el día de su muerte, Hiccup juraría que cuando se había adentrado al bosque el día de hoy, lo había hecho bajo el comando de su deber y con intenciones totalmente inocentes.

Estaban en tierras ajenas, honorando una reconciliación con los Uglithug. Hiccup solamente había pensado que un patrullaje por su campamento sería lógico.

No había esperado… esto.

Primero, registró los sonidos. Los suspiros envueltos en ahogos de placer. O de dolor. Por haber pensado lo último, Hiccup se había apresurado, su mente yéndose a los peores escenarios. Traición, emboscada. Había dejado a Snotlout con Fishlegs en el campamento para que mantuvieran vigilia, en caso de cualquier asunto sospechoso.

Y en vigilia, estaban. Pero, no exactamente de la seguridad del campamento.

Una vez que las imágenes frente a sus ojos dieron sentido, junto con los _sonidos_, Hiccup apenas tuvo oportunidad de esconderse detrás de un tronco para no ser descubierto, su mentón cayendo en incredulidad.

Por supuesto que Ruffnut encontraría la manera de escabullirse del festín Uglithug-Hooligan, para hacerle compañía a sus… muchachos.

-_Odín, Odín, Odín, Odín. ¿Qué hago?_ Tapó su boca para no arriesgar sonidos propios que lo pudieran delatar. Sería el acontecimiento más vergonzoso de su vida si Snotlout y sus dos compañeros llegaran a verlo…

Un gimoteo interrumpió sus meditaciones. Fue un alarido tan agudo, que unos cuantos cuervos salieron volando.

Hiccup intentó taparse su oreja con la mano que le restaba. No funcionó como había querido.

Ese era… Snotlout. _Gimiendo_.

Esos _sonidos_ eran producidos por un constante golpeteo de piel a piel. Pelvis con pelvis. Ensamble de dos cuerpos, que le pertenecían a dos integrantes de _su_ equipo.

-_Estoy violando su privacidad. Debería irme. Ahora. _Se arrepentía de no haber traído a Toothless consigo. Lo había dejado descansando en su carpa compartida, y en su momento, Hiccup no había visto nada malo con caminar y disfrutar de aire fresco. _-¿Oyen, piernas? ¡Muévanse!_

Su cuerpo no respondió.

Más allá de su escondite, se manifestaron suaves susurros de "Tan hermosa, ni Freyja misma podría opacarte" que inconfundiblemente, tendrían que pertenecerle a los labios poéticos de Fishlegs.

De acuerdo. No era como si Hiccup no supiera que _esto_ estaba sucediendo detrás de las cortinas, que apartaban las vidas personales de cada quien de sus deberes. Hiccup no juzgaba los gustos de nadie. Astrid y Stormfly compartían una relación no tan distinta con Eret. Aunque en su momento, la existencia de ese tipo de relaciones había causado revuelo entre la sociedad de Berk, Hiccup se había encargado de callar cualquier tipo de prejuicio—Y anunciar su relación con Toothless había sido la perfecta bofetada para ello. Sin embargo… era radicalmente diferente estar consciente de algo, y ser puesto frente a dicho fenómeno, de forma tan cruda.

Asomó el cuarto de su rostro por entre la protección del tronco, por dentro gritando _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

Por todos los dioses.

De los tres participantes, pensar en Fishlegs como un ser sexual resultaba más difícil. Hiccup suponía que no era una interpretación para nada justa. Su amigo también merecía ser feliz.

Ciertamente, lucía bastante feliz, _ahora_.

No se encontraban completamente desnudos, por lo cual Hiccup estaba estúpidamente agradecido. El vestido que Ruffnut había recibido como regalo de la Princesa Tantrum había sufrido algunas modificaciones desde la cena formal, aunque aquellas lentejuelas multicolores aun eran visibles entre el cuero de yak de Snotlout, y la suavidad de la piel de oso vestido por Fishlegs.

Hiccup descubrió que los senos pálidos de Ruffnut estaban perforados. Dos estrellas de plata cubrían sus aureolas.

Hiccup tragó saliva.

Los dedos de Fishlegs trabajaban con la misma dedicación que le daba a su oficio, partiendo el centro húmedo de Ruffnut en dos con sus rebanes de gruesos dígitos. Snotlout, mientras tanto, partía los labios de la chica con la misma eficiencia, acostado a su lado en descanso. Sus dedos maniobraban por la sensibilidad de sus globos de carne, agregando una razón más para los maullidos deseosos de Ruffnut.

Cuando Snotlout decidió subir de volumen el encuentro, Hiccup cerró sus ojos por un momento—Puesto que nunca había pensado en que llegaría el día, en que conocería más de su primo. Mucho menos dentro de este contexto.

Un ojo culposo se fue abriendo lentamente.

Ruffnut acogió el miembro todavía erecto de su amante con una mano diestra. Snotlout era ancho, y los labios de Ruff fueron obligados a estirarse para cubrirlo con deleite.

Hiccup mordió su labio. Sus ojos siguieron las ondulaciones de las caderas de Snotlout, contándolas, perdiendo la cuenta, y comenzando de nuevo.

El tiempo perdió noción.

Arrodillado sobre el cuerpo pequeño de la mujer, Snotlout no paró. Sus embestidas fueron un torbellino sin merced, arrasando con el rostro de Ruffnut, mientras era sujetada de sus colillas. Estaba perdido, aislado en su propio placer, jadeando a los cielos. Las llamas de la fogata se dibujaban en el lienzo de sus glúteos desnudos, haciendo figuras que aparentaban caricias.

Era una visión sin igual. Acometido con la fiebre de la lujuria, Snotlout era otra criatura.

Hiccup se escondió de nuevo. Presionó su frente contra la corteza, hasta que _doliera_.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando sus caderas buscaron por alivio contra la dureza del árbol, una cadena de groserías corrieron por su mente.

Era natural. Después de presenciar algo tan íntimo como esto, era normal que su cuerpo respondiera de esta forma.

Lo que no era tan normal, era envidiar la posición de Ruffnut.

-_Basta_. Hiccup apretó sus parpados. Intentó bloquear la dulce—_tentadora_—sinfonía en reproducción. No tuvo mucho éxito.

Hiccup había visto un león en una sola ocasión, trepado en el barco de su padre, mientras intercambios de materia prima y animales exóticos se habían llevado a cabo en el mercado Romano. La criatura había sido hipnotizadora con su belleza. Meneándose por la longitud de su jaula, un rugido de poder había robado la atención del mercado entero. Había parado los vellos de todo su cuerpo… Y Hiccup se había enamorado del escalofriante gruñido. Desde aquel entonces, a sus seis tiernos años, ya había tenido una debilidad por criaturas magnificas.

Snotlout rugió como aquel león. Hiccup no se asomó para verificar su sospecha. El sonido fue suficiente para saber que Jorgenson había alcanzado su clímax.

Sus caderas se arrastraron por corteza áspera.

"Tu… turno…" Fue la jadeada imitación brotando de un sonriente Snotlout. Fishlegs había detenido sus atenciones con el mero propósito de contemplar la copulación oral de la pareja, pero ahora que el cuerpo exhausto del otro chico había sido succionado hasta la última gota, Ingerman volvía al juego.

Su mano se estiró hacia Snotlout, mientras se encargada de levantar más del vestido de Ruffnut. Hiccup temió que esta sería la hora en que estos dos comenzarían a pelearse—

—Fishlegs jaló del cuello de Snotlout, para plantarle un beso directo en su boca.

Oh.

Hiccup no pudo apartar su mirada.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Para nada. El rostro de Snotlout se ladeó con instinto automático, acomodándose al asalto con un gemido de aprobación.

Y además… Definitivamente estaban usando lengua. Así que, no se trataba de un beso entre amigos siendo llevados por el momento. No se trataba de un error. Se estaban besando, porque aparentemente no había límites para el funcionamiento de este trío. Porque _ambos_ se deseaban, y ambos se sentían atraídos más allá de lo platónico.

Fue el turno de Hiccup de gemir, mordiendo su puño.

Aún continuaban besándose, mordidas ahora uniéndose al duelo, cuando Fishlegs se ensartó al cuerpo en espera bajo su merced. Las manos de Snotlout lo guiaron hasta la hoguera ardiente que rogaba por ser rellenada. El cuerpo entero de Fishlegs se volcó sobre Ruffnut. Sin delicadezas.

"¡Uuuuuuuh!" Ruffnut gimió en victoria, sus propias manos jugueteando con sus pechos. "¡Por fin!"

Si presenciar a Snotlout en explicita escena libidinosa había hecho pudín de sus rodillas, ver a Fishlegs empalar a su chica, terminó de derrumbar sus reservas.

Sus dedos se tropezaron entre sí, cuando Hiccup se apresuró por abrir el frente de sus pantalones. Apenas parpadeó, bebiendo del panorama frente a él. Las embestidas de Ingerman fueron tan fuertes, que el cuerpo de Ruffnut se miró arrastrado por el lodo, ensuciando su hermoso vestido y parte de su decencia. La rubia parecía amar el tratamiento, riéndose ante la cara del peligro, estirando sus bracitos para atraer a Fishlegs. Sus piernas delineadas con tatuajes fueron abiertas bajo la manipulación de Snotlout, permitiendo más acceso entre los cuerpos de sus otros dos amantes.

Los tres vikingos eran—trabajando juntos, de tal manera—totalmente bellos.

Y Hiccup se embriagó en la belleza, acariciando su erección al mismo ritmo que Fishlegs utilizó para punzar a su hermosa valquiria. Perdió el sentido de la cordura que un Jefe como él, debería ejecutar, en el ojo de su mente, reemplazando a Fishlegs con su propio cuerpo…

Teniendo aquellas coquetas estrellas de plata a su alcance, listas para el apretón de sus dedos…

Imaginando el aliento de Snotlout rozar su nuca, besándolo con la misma ternura que ahora le regalaba a Fishlegs; susurrándole dulce consejo para torturar a Ruffnut…

Conjuró a Toothless estando en su lugar, observando al mismo tiempo que otras personas disfrutaban de la sensualidad de su jinete… ¿Se comportaría de igual forma? ¿Se escondería en las sombras para disfrutar del espectáculo, o en ira los interrumpiría? ¿Los mataría, para luego tomar a Hiccup sobre sus cenizas?

-_Mierda, por todos los Dioses y Demonios_. Hiccup sollozó entre labios mordidos y dedos resbalosos con sudor y parte de su esencia.

Ruffnut había sido ayudada a una posición aún más reveladora, montando a Fishlegs con entusiasmados saltos de su pelvis. Sonreía hacia la dirección de su amante restante, en vez de enfrentar al rubio, afirmando que tanto se estaba divirtiendo. Fishlegs la sostenía con una concentración bestial, bufando escandalosamente. Sus propias caderas se despegaban del piso en repetidos impactos, con una urgencia salvaje y extraordinariamente anti-Fishlegs. Ruffnut no tenía otra opción más que rendirse ante la devoción que le rodeaba, gritando al firmamento en desolada ambrosía. Su piel brillaba con la luz de la luna, lo que quedaba del vestido siendo cuidado por Jorgenson.

Snotlout llovía los hombros pecosos de la melliza con gentiles besos. Fue la calma atemplando la tormenta, otorgando largas caricias que no hablaban de un interés pervertido, sino de una ternura intrínseca, guardada para sólo algunos pocos afortunados.

Fishlegs no tardaba en tocar a su cresta, y Hiccup tampoco. Ya no podía ver con claridad por la gran cantidad de sudor nublándolo. Faltaba poco, tan poco para que su cuerpo explotara célula por célula, tocando la nota más alta de sus venas y las exigencias de su ardiente cuerpo…

Entonces, justo cuando Hiccup creyó que _todo_ terminaría—que esta maldita noche terminaría, y mañana Hiccup podría fingir que nunca había sucedido…

Snotlout giró su rostro en su dirección. Atravesó los arbustos, las sombras, y todo tipo de obstáculo.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron. Azul contra verde.

Fue entonces, que Hiccup cayó en cuenta de que había carpas alrededor del campamento. Carpas vacías, mejores adecuadas para este tipo de actividad, carpas que garantizaban protección de espectadores—Sin embargo, Snotlout, Ruffnut y Fishlegs no habían optado por usarlas. Habían escogido producir esta escena al descubierto, exponiéndose atrevidamente y por voluntad propia.

Hiccup explotó entre sus palmas, semilla manchando todo lo que estuvo a su paso. El cuerpo del jinete cayó sobre el tronco en busca de soporte, rompiéndose en mil pedazos…

La sonrisa de Snotlout fue omnipresente, firme en su lugar, aun cuando los brazos de Ruffnut lo estrecharon con recelo.

El mensaje fue claro, y finalmente, Hiccup lo comprendió:

…¿Lo disfrutaste?

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Debo admitir que nunca pensé que escribiría esto. Me fascina la relación Snotlout/Ruffnut/Fishlegs, pero no los shipeo. Qué cosas. Primero iba a escribir un Hicruff que le debo a mi querida Sarah, luego de eso, cambié a Hiccup interrumpiendo orgia de Ruffnut y otros tipos… y luego me dije "¡A la mierda, me arriesgaré! Y me fui por la yugular del canon. Hasta me ayudó para agregar Hiccup/Snotlout. En fin, gracias por leer de antemano. ;)


End file.
